M60E4
The U.S. Ordnance M60E3 (or incorrectly named in-game as the M60E4) is a variant of the M60 series of machine guns chambered in 7.62x51mm.U.S. Ordnance M60E3 It was introduced in 1957 and, despite having been largely replaced by the M240 and M249, remains in limited US use as a mounted weapon and in use by other countries. In game, it is incorrectly called an M60E4, which is actually a variant with a much shorter barrel.U.S. Ordnance M60E4 The M60E4 and Mk. 43 Mod 1 Navy variants of the M60 are the last to be produced before the military switched to the M240. The M60 is the only weapon to be based off of the German FG42. In Game It is available briefly in Singleplayer at the end of the level Game Over. The only enemy found carrying it jumps out of the passenger's door of the first truck carrying troops to arrive to you, when the bridge is destroyed. (This truck will hit the brakes, ram a car, then reverse). He usually ends up running to a destroyed green car at the far left hand side of the bridge. Also one of Zakhaev's bodyguards is armed with one but this is unattainable. In Multiplayer the M60 fires slower than this one, probably for balance reasons. In Multiplayer, the M60E4 is unlocked at level 19. It can be modified with the Red Dot Sight, Grip and ACOG Scope. The M60E4 is the most powerful machine gun in multiplayer, giving one of the highest damage outputs per second in the game, but has very high recoil and a low rate of fire compared to the M249 SAW or RPD. Make note though that the RPD kills in the same number of bullets in many situations (except that the M60E4 can get a two shot kill without Stopping Power, though not at long range). It is often used with the Double Tap or Stopping Power perks, with Stopping Power being more effective at long range and Double Tap being more effective at medium and close range. Like all the light machine guns in the game, it has a large belt capacity of 100 rounds but also suffers from a slow reload time of nearly 10 seconds, and slow speed when switching to it. Thanks to its high damage per round, some players couple an M60 class with Sleight of Hand, in order to cut down on reload time. The M60E4 with the grip attachment is less popular because of the large, obstructive iron sights, however, it does significantly reduce the high recoil of the gun. If you play Hardcore it will kill in one hit at any range. Deep Impact may also help going through cover. A powerful but "noobish" tactic is to use this with Juggernaut and Steady Aim, which can make a player nearly unstoppable doing high damage while taking less. The M60E4 is also one of the weapons that has a Golden skin. Image:m60_4.png|M60E4 Image:m60iron_4.png|Ironsight Image:Goldm60.png|The Golden M60 Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Call of Duty 4 Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:American Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Belt-fed